


Blackbeard's ruse

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: Upon returning from case Cassandra meet Jacob in Library. He’s acting a little weird, but is that really him?





	Blackbeard's ruse

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so if there are glaring mistakes. I'm really sorry.

It was late in the evening when Cassandra walking through of the bookcases in Library, holding a Blackbeard’s sword in her hand.

Librarians recently returned from their last case. It was adventure in true pirate style. They had to beat a ghost buccaneer crew led by Blackbeard who was set free after two scuba divers found the sunken pirate ship and opened cursed treasure chests.

After that case Librarians came back to Annex with a few ’ souvenirs ’ . Magic pirate sword was one of them. And because Jenkins’s been busy a flying pirates ship.  He must have figure out a way to move it to the swimming pool in Annex. He asked Cassandra to placing a new artifact in the right place.

Cassandra just past several bookcases when she heard footsteps in the hall. She turned around but didn’t see anyone. Cassandra just shrugs and she went over to the bookcase near the occult section at the library.

She almost placing a sword on the shelf . When suddenly, someone put hand on her shoulder. This touch was strange and sent a cold shiver down her spine. Cassandra turned around… and came face-to-face with Jacob Stone.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” Jacob mumbled, yanked his hand back.

“ It’s okay,” Cassandra replied, “ I’m just a bit nervous after our today’s meeting with ghosts.”

“It’s been a crazy day for all of us.”

“ Yes it was. I mean, we’re not just fight with ghosts.” Cassandra said with little smile. “We dove in Caribbean Sea where we were haggling with sirens. Then we was taming the Kraken and search for the pirate treasure. And at the end of day we’ve been pretending that we are pirates.”

“ You was very good in the role of pirate.” Jacob said with small grin.

“Well ,technically, That’s the second time I pretended I was pirate.”

“ You know, I like it when you act like pirate.”

“ Really, why?”

“ You just looked really nice when you doing that.” Stone shot her a flirtatious grin. That caught Cassandra off guard and she paused, blinking at him.

” Thank you.“ She said a little hesitantly.

Then an awkward silence followed. Stone looked at the sword in her hand then his gaze went to her face. Suddenly, Cassandra started wonders why he came here.

” Stone , what are you doing here? I thought you’re helping Flynn with Kraken.“

” I helped him , but when Kraken meet Nessie Jr. It was completely changed. Now it’s as meek as a lamb. Flynn said that they don’t need a babysitter, no more.“ Stone seemed amused by that. "And for your question, I came here, Because I wanted to talk to you.”

“ So, what do you want to talk about?” Cassandra asked.

“ I was thinking a lot about us… for quite a while. ” He said after a long while.

“ Us?” Her eyes widened slightly as she stared up at him.

“ You know, our relationship.” He leaned just a bit towards her, Cassandra could feel Jacob’s breath on her face.

“ I thought we’re fine.” She said, her voice slightly higher in pitch than normal. 

“ Yes we are but,” Stone took a half step towards her. She looked a little confused .

Suddenly she felt that she needed some space. Cassandra took a step back but her back bumped into the bookshelf. Jacob ignore it and continue.

“ A lot has changed since I meet you. I think about things differently now” He just look her in the eyes and smile. “ l think about you differently. You are very unusual person,” Stone whispered honestly “ I wish I had someone like you at my side.”

“ We’re on the same side.” Cassandra reminded him. She felt a little confused. Jacob acting differently than usual. And Cassandra was not exactly sure where this conversation is headed.

“ That’s not what I meant.” Jacob said slowly, leaning one hand against the bookcase over her shoulder.

Cassandra had just looked confused and hesitant maybe even a little shy. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but she closed her mouth when noticed Jacob’s other hand slowly raising. She was completely unaware of his intentions. Cassandra blushed as Jacob stared twirled one of her curls around his finger.

“ Your hair is so soft.” Jacob said and he gave her a small flirtatious smile then slide hand into her hair, sending an uncharacteristic flutter into her gut. ” It’s soft like Egyptian silk.“

The racing of Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat when his fingers trailed through the red a strand of her hair, against her shoulder,  he wrapped his fingers around her hair just underneath the band, giving her strand a tender tug. Then Jacob’s fingertips coming to rest on the Cassandra’s chin. He tilting his head to see her face clearly. Cassandra looked a little alarmed.

"What are you doing?”

“ Something I’ve wanted to do from the moment I first set eyes upon you.” Stone replied before leaning forward her again. He leaned forward so that they were merely inches apart, his nose brushed against hers. Cassandra’s heart pounding a millions beats per minute.

“Jacob…” Cassandra said softly. He interrupted her words with kiss.

Cassandra was surprised. She had no idea of how to react to kiss but her natural impulse was closed her eyes. Jacob stepped forward. Cassandra’s one hand was pressed against his chest, as the other still holding Blackbeard’s sword.

There was nothing shy about this kiss. It was wet, hard and wild.  
Jacob’s one arm went around her and pulled her as close as he could get her, other hand cupping the back of her head and his hips shift forward, pressing her into the bookcase. Cassandra made a surprised sound as he do it. He took advantage of her sigh slipping his tongue against the edge of her lip.

Cassandra’s mind was empty. She couldn't  concentrate when he kissed her like this. She was surrounded by him, his scent, his touch and his warm body. This kiss was overwhelming.

Stone deepened kiss and then for some reason he just pulled away from Cassandra, her bottom lip between his teeth. Cassandra’s eyes remained closed. She finally opened her eyes to find Jacob staring at her, his eyes had a dark and little distant expression.

"We probably should talk about this.” Cassandra said slowly as she tried to calm her racing heart. Her mind was so diffuse and foggy. She couldn’t process what just happened and what it meant for them right now.

“ This wasn't a mistake was it?” Jacob asked as he moving his fingers slowly down her arm until he placed a hand on sword hilt so that his hand partially covered Cassandra’s hand. The sign on blade lighting up it was nearly negligible. Jacob was only one who sees this, but he didn’t say anything.

“I ..” Cassandra began to speak when the book fell, hitting Stone on the shoulder. He let go of her hand and he backed up a step. Then he looked at book.

The name of the book is “ Guile , Deceit and Betrayal : It’s a pirate’s life” When he read title another book came flying down, hitting him.

“ Ow! What the hell?” Stone look around confused, another book landed next to them. It opened by itself. Cassandra picked up a book from the ground and read it out loud.

“ Blackbeard , was a notorious English pirate who operated in the West Indies throughout the 18th century. He was known for two things: Great cruelty to enemies. He often use of people’s feelings against them. He had the darkest heart like no one pirate ever has. But people were afraid of him for another reason. Blackbeard also had supernatural powers. The source of his power was his sword.

Over the years, many have tried to deprived him of his weapon. But Blackbeard was the only one who could use it. Because his soul had a bond with sword. And even death could not break that bond. The sword had one flaw. If after death Blackbeard lost his sword then his spirit couldn’t touch it . Only if a living person of their own accord give him a sword, he will be able to re-use its power.”

“ Well, at least that explains why Blackbeard was holding his sword for the whole time.” She thought as looked at sword. “But Why Library telling us this now?”

Cassandra looked at Stone. He looks worried and a little irritated. He rubbed his shoulder where book hit him before he turned his head up to the ceiling.“ Thank you for the information. But we’d already beat him.”

“Library sent us a warning. Maybe it’s not over, yet.” Cassandra said as she put the books back on books shelved.  She didn’t notice that Jacob grinned. He looked at sword in Cassandra’s hand , that look was almost gluttonous.

“You have right…maybe it’s not the end of this adventure.” Stone said as she turned back and looked at him. He look like he was going to say something else, but he stayed silent.

“ We should tell Flynn or Mr. Jenkins about this.” Cassandra said before she looked at sword. She remembered what Blackbeard can do with this sword. “ It is a dangerous artifact. Library probably tells us to more security Blackbeard’s sword.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to use some extra precautions.” Jacob agreed with her “ Jenkins showed me a special room for cursed objects few days ago. Go get others and at that time I’ll handle the sword.”

“Okay, that sounds like a plan.” She gave him the sword. Jacob tightened his hand around hilt. Cassandra’s hand was on his on the hilt. They held it between them for a moment. Cassandra took her hand off his as their eyes met.

“Jacob, about our kiss…”

“Look, Cassandra this is no time. We’ll talk about this later. When this is over.”

“ You are right. ” Cassandra agreed “Duties before talking.”

“ Yeah, Duties first,” Jacob said as looking at sword. Then he looked at her.

Cassandra felt a strange emotion when Stone smiled right at her. Stone had weird smile on his face. It didn’t look like a his typical smile.

She’s mentally compare this smile with his typical smile. That smile was very different. Cassandra has looked at Jacob’s face a hundred times, before. She remembered his every expression, every time he have smiled to her. Cassandra knew Stone’s expression very well. But now when she looked at his face, Cassandra feeling like a some stranger looked at her.

“ But I look forward to talking about kiss.” Jacob said , Cassandra’s eyes widen again when she noticed that Jacob’s eyes changed. His eyes are still blue but now it looked exactly like Blackbeard’s eyes.

“ I’ll see you in a minute.” Stone said then he turned and walked away with a look of satisfaction on his face. Cassandra watched him walk away. Then she’s rushing back to warn others that Blackbeard is in Library and Jacob is possessed by him.

* * *

_Six day later_

Stone was wandering down the hallway, He walked slowly as he approached Cassandra’s lab.

Cassandra has been avoiding him for the past five days , she’d barely been speaking to him. She wouldn’t even being able to be in the same room as him, more than five minutes. It’s really bothering him.

He knew this have anything to do with his possessed by ghost of pirate. The problem was that he don’t know what he what he’s done to Cassandra. His last memory of that day was moment when they have taken over the ship. And then a second later, someone put their hand on his shoulder. But he don’t remember a anything after that.

Jenkins told him that when they came back with Blackbeard’s sword. He act normal. He even helped Flynn with Kraken. There were no signs that he was possessed.

When Cassandra left to secure the artifact he followed her into the Library. About an hour after that Cassandra came back. She was frightened and said that he was possessed.

The team found him when he tried to use the door in Library. He tried to escape and use the sword to summon the crew of skeletons. But thanks to the clever and complicated Flynn’s plan. Team stopped him, took away cursed sword and then they drove the spirit of Blackbeard out of him and imprisoned the Blackbeard’s ghost inside of the sword , it was over.

But Jenkins didn’t know that what happened when Stone and Cassandra were in Library. No one knew how Cassandra found out he was a possessed by Blackbeard. Stone tried to talk to Cassandra about this but either she run off with room before he opened his mouth or somebody just comes in the room and interrupt him.

Today he had a chance to talk to her. It’s been several hours since they’re back from Rio de Janeiro with magic Carnival Mask.

Annex was very quiet and empty. Jones went home. Flynn has taken Eve out to small adventure-date a few hours ago. Jenkins was down in the Modern Artifacts wing archiving the new stuff that Flynn brought back with last case.

So, Jacob decided to took the opportunity to speak with Cassandra. He take a deep breath, and moved towards Cassandra’s lab.

* * *

 

Cassandra sits at desk with her head rested on her hand. She was writing in her little notebook. She was tried to focused on equations but part of her mind think of something other than number.

She was thinking specifically about Jacob Stone. Cassandra have problems with her feelings for him since that kiss in Library.

Cassandra know that it was not true kiss. It was just part of Blackbeard’s plan convince her to  gave him the sword but she couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss and what she felt when he kissed her. She was surprised when ‘Jacob’ kissed her in Library. But she liked that kiss , at least until she was thinking that Jacob kissed her. For a brief moment, Cassandra thought Jacob could have these feelings for her. And honestly, she was disappointed when she realized that everything 'Jacob’ said and did in Library was deception.

Over the last few days, she's think a lot of about her feelings and their relationship.

So much had changed in her life since she learned that magic is real. Now she have not only family. She have a future, She didn’t have to worry about leaving this world. At least as someone who job involved magic and saving the world from a magical-apocalyptic disaster and unspeakable dark forces.

And now when she had life, she wanted to share her life with someone, with human. Even if she liked Estrella and she appreciated her support and offer, Vampire was for her like Mabel for Stone. Someone who was there for her, for some time. Person with she have kind of bond, but not the future.

Stone was different. He’s been a part of her life for three years, and will be part her life   _whether if they will be together or not_. Jacob’s always been there for her when she needed him.

He was special for her. He was the first person who help her. His voice was her anchor. Stone was the first person who wanted to protect her , not because she was sick but because cared about her. Jacob see her as an equal, he was her partner and real friend.

She knew that they taking a step back in their relationship after their adventure with clans of Frost Giants. They could agree to disagree , they have different opinions about magic , that was fine.

Nevertheless, they still had their problems, their difference in opinions on the proper use of magic was a constant source of friction between them. But when everyone agreed that not use the magic is the best option, they slowly , step by step, come back to their previous level of relationship.

Few weeks after defeat the Apep they even flirt a little just like they’d been doing it during MagicStorm case in New York.

Cassandra like what they have between them. Though, she wishes she could be closer to Jacob, especially after what happened at the Library when she realized her feelings for him. But she know that that’s not Jacob have been with her few days ago in Library. That was Blackbeard, not him.

She had strong feelings for Jacob but she didn't want to ruin their friendship because of Blackbeard have played with her emotions. So, she chose avoiding Stone. She know it was a little bit childish but she didn’t know what else to do than hiding and focusing on work.

She sighed when Jacob’s face flash again in her mind. She shook her head and closed eyes, trying to concentrate upon the notebook pages only. After one minute Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and started writing in her notebook again. She shut off the part of her brain that was thinking about Stone, at least for now.

A few minutes went by and Cassandra was still in her own numbers world , the only sounds to be heard were her breath.

Cassandra was almost finishing her work. When the sounds of looming footsteps filled the silence. She raised her head up from notebook when Jacob walked into the room next, looking at her. They stared at each other for a moment, not making a sound.

“Hey Cassie” Jacob’s broken the silence.

“ Hey,” Her tone was light, but she looked a little uneasy. “I thought you were went home.”

“ Actually, I want to go home but then I just changed my mind.” He said, leaning against the doorway. “ It seems we’re both workaholics”

“ Yeah.” Cassandra staring at him for a moment then she reaches for her notebook and look up something on her book. Stone makes sure that she is looking for any excuse she can to avoid talking to him.

He wanted just ask her about what happened in Library during the previous case when she suddenly says:“What time is it?”

Stone sighed, and check his watch.“ It’s 10:45 p.m.”

“Wow, It’s really late. It’s no wonder I am so tired.” She pushed herself away from the table “ I really need is some sleep.” She got up, started to walk toward exit and she smiled at him.

“Good night.”

“ You know you can’t avoid  me forever.” Jacob said, stopping her before she could leave the room.

“ I’m not avoiding you. ” Cassandra stood just in front of the table. She looked at him but she wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“ Then why you’re running away with a room anytime you see me?”

“ I’m not avoiding you,” She repeated. “I’m just have a very important project underway. It’s time-consuming.”

“ Project of energy source to generate the rift dimension?”

“Yes.”

“Cassie, You were finished this project one week ago.” Jacob said.

Cassandra mentally scolded herself as she tried to come up with a way out of the conversation. Stone came up to meet her, keeping a respectable distance between them.

“We have to talk about it.” He said firmly.

“Talk about what?”

“ About what happened while I was under Blackbeard’s control.” Stone said.

“ I thought Jenkins tell you what happened.”

“ Yes, he did. But I want to know what happened in Library. I..”

“Stone, it’s late,” Cassandra interrupted. “Can we talk about this some other time?"

“No,” Stone said as he scooted a little closer to her “ We must do this now.”

“ Why is this so important to you?”

“ Because, I… hurt you, while under him control. I did not mean to hurt you and I have no recollection of what I did, which makes it all the more painful for me.” Jacob looked at her with sad face.

Cassandra could see the guilty and the pain etched into his face. And suddenly she realized how Stone interpreted that she avoids him. Cassandra shook her head as if to tell him not to be sorry.

“ You didn’t harm me.”

“ But , What have I done to you, that you cannot be in the same room as me?”

Cassandra tried not to look at him. Stone was the first and the last person she wanted to talk about it.

“ Cassie..” His voice to shake her out of thoughts.

“It not a matter of you acting aggression or violence towards me.” She hesitated then continued. “Actually, You were…exceedingly friendly.” Cassandra said slowly. Jacob looked at her confused.

“ Cassandra, what do you mean by that?” His voice grew harder and faster.

“ You were flirting with me .” Cassandra said then averted her eyes. “Then you started talking about our relationship.”

“ What I said?” Stone asked with a furrowed brow.

“ You said a lot has changed since we first met. You think about things differently now and you think about me differently too. Then you playing with my hair” Cassandra just stop talking for a minute.

“ What happened after that?” Jacob asked. When Cassandra didn’t immediately reply, Stone felt his stomach sink. He was looking at her expectantly.

Cassandra lowered her voice and said, “ You kissed me .”

“What?” Stone asked with surprise.

He felt his heart stutter in fear when Cassandra looked embarrassed and a scared almost as if it wasn’t the end of story. Jacob swallowed and waiting, but Cassandra stayed silent, gazing up at him. He felt worried.

“Cassandra, If I ..”

“No! It didn’t go further than kissing.” Cassandra said before he could even finish his question. He just breathed a huge sigh of relief before looked at her again.

“Soo… Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you.” Cassandra muttered, looking down.“ I’ve been acting like a child.”

“Cassie, you didn’t answer to my question.” He’d stepped closer to her little by little until they were just inches apart. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared up at him. Jacob noticed her discomfort and took two steps back. She appreciates that. But she still haven’t answered the question. Cassandra wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell him the truth or not.

Stone was gazing at her calmly waiting for her to answer the question.   
Cassandra remained quiet for so long he thought she might not answer his question but finally she said quietly.

“I was disappointed.” Jacob was surprised her request.

“ Disappointed? Why?”  

“Because it was not you.” Cassandra said, looked so sad.“ When 'you’  kissed me in Library. For a minute there, I thought you was actually forgiven me and we might be more than friends….I thought you feel the same way about me as I feel about you.” She fell silent having explained her pain.

Jacob’s eyes widened from the shock of what she’d just said. He didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t that he didn’t have feelings for her. Cassandra just got under his skin from the moment he met her. He fought himself on it a lot but he couldn’t stop have feelings for her, piece of his heart just belong to her.

But he was too stubborn to show his feelings towards her. He wanted to do this, but he insisted that old way is best. Now, Jacob gazed down at Cassandra, at the girl he loved, but was afraid to admit he loved, even to himself.

“Cassandra, I…” He started but Cassandra acted, as though Stone had never spoken.

“ I thought that it was you, but no. It was Blackbeard who for a while give me false hope. ” She whispered pulling away and averting her eyes. He saw how upset she was after all. “I should have known I’d never be anything more than girl who you can’t trust .” Cassandra turned around and began to leave the room. Jacob reached out and grabbed her hand.

“ Cassie , please don’t run away again.” Stone told her gently. Cassandra stayed turned away from him but She had made no attempt to pull away.

“ Cassandra, look at me,”

Finally, she turned to look at him again. She looked him right in the eye at that point, the first time she’d done so since he entered the room. Jacob could see so 'many emotion in her eyes. He see fear, shame and hints of hope. He was wondering what kind of emotions Cassandra can see in his eyes.

“ I’m sorry for that what happened in Library when Blackbeard controlling me.” Stone said slowly. Cassandra couldn’t help but feel a disappointed. She had hoped for something slightly different.

“ You don’t have to apologize, it wasn’t you.”

“ That’s why I’m sorry you.”

“ I don’t understand.” Cassandra said with a sort of surprised expression.

“ I’m sorry that I wasn’t the one who was talking to you in Library. ” He said, still not freeing her arm from his grasp.“ Look, It wasn’t me, but what Blackbeard’ said about our relationship that was true… A lot has changed ”

“ Jacob..”

“ Cassie, you must let me finish.” He said, Cassandra nodded dumbly. “ We had a little rough start, but with time we become really good team.” Jacob looked down at their hands and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. “ You’re important to me.” He squeezed her hand “ I like you, Cassie. I really do. ” Stone admitted. She let her lips curl into a brief, small smile before her face grew somber.

” I know, you have told me that a long time ago.“ Cassandra said as hung her head "That day you said you liked me, you also said you couldn’t trust me,” She reminded him.

He feel a slight sting in his hearts. But ignore it. Then Stone placed his hands on her shoulders.

“ Cassandra?” He asked her soft. Cassandra still looking at the floor.

Jacob sighed before reached for her face. Cassandra flinched as Jacob took her face gently in his hands, cupping her jaw in his palm, moving her head to face his. Cassandra almost instinctively she leaned into his touch, his hands are warm and soft. When she finally met his eyes, his hand fell away from her face. She wasn’t broken her eye contact with him. Stone took a deep breath.

“ I trust you.” Jacob said  "I trust you for long time.“

” If you trust me then why didn’t you tell me earlier?“ She looked as though she did not entirely believe him. Jacob felt something in him snap.

"Because that was easier for me to said that I don’t trust you!”

“ What do you meant?” She asked surprised.

” Look, “Stone took a deep breath, again . ” Twenty years ago, I keep the walls up just to hide myself.  And I spent my whole life being afraid of anyone finds out who I am. “ He couldn’t keep his heart from pouring out. "I never couldn’t have been be myself and I’ve been alone all this time. I never trusted anybody, Cassie. Until Flynn show me Library, I found out about magic. Until I met you.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened, but she just let him finish speaking.

“ You were the first person I trusted and I want to show the real me. That’s why it hurt so much when you betrayed us for Brotherhood” Jacob said and Cassandra winced.

“ Jacob, I told you before. I was scared and alone.” She said quietly, “They came with their lies and I was-”

“Cassie,” Stone interrupted her. “ I always understood exactly why you had opened the door for the Serpent Brotherhood. And I forgave you it, at that moment when you saved Flynn.”

Jacob paused to looked at her. Cassandra stared at him with unreadable look on her face. he started talking again.

 “ Well,  I didn’t want to completely trusted you at first. I forgave you, but I still had sting in my heart. However, we worked together, I saw how much you care about team and work. ” He look her in the eyes" And honestly, Cassie, You’ve had my trust since before we had a problem with dragons. But I didn’t want to admit that I trust you “

” Why? “ Cassandra asked, looking intently at him.

” Because I was fool and I have let to my personal problems to closing my heart. I kept telling myself that old way is best. I trusted you but I just couldn't admit to it at the time. And then I was too stubborn to admit myself that I’m falling for you.“

” What?“ She gasped as her heart pounded against her ribcage. Jacob blinked, he realized what he just said.

” Cassandra I..“ Stone shook his head. May it wasn’t the way he wanted to tell Cassandra he loved her, but he wasn’t want longer going to hide his feelings. Cassandra was gazing at him calmly waiting for him to continue.

” I liked ya from the start, Cassie. “ He began ” You are the most amazing, smart, wonder person I have ever met in my life. When I met you, it was like a ray of sun in my dark world. “ Jacob said with a smile as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. "And down through time, I fell in love with you.” He opened his eyes just in time to see a tears spill down her cheeks.

“ Don’t cry,” Jacob touched her cheek tenderly, wiping of the tears. Cassandra smiled and leaned into his touch.

“ Don’t worry,” Cassandra said with a slight shake of her head.“ It’s happy tears.” She smiled gently.

He just smiled at her for a second, “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you this, darlin’.” Stone tells her, resting his forehead against hers.

“It’s okay, ” Cassandra said softly. “ You’re worth the wait.”

Stone brushed her cheek with his hand before grabbed Cassandra’s hands in his, and there was that gorgeous smile on his face as he gazed at her. Jacob and Cassandra just stared at each other for a long time, swinging their joined hands between them. Then Jacob’s eyes flicked down to her lips and back to meet her eyes.

"Now would be a really good time to kiss me, by the way,” Cassandra said in a stage whisper, looked at him with tenderness in her eyes.

 “Really?” He asked with a small grin, a hint of his accent coming out.

She smiled back at him, released his hands and nodded. Jacob smiled affectionately at her before put his hands on her waist and pulled the two of them closer together. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. He leaned towards her , they both closed their eyes, and pressed his lips gently against hers in a sweet kiss. Jacob loved how soft Cassandra’s lips were and how she tastes. She tastes like pink lemonade lip balm and cherry. She kissed him eagerly in return, grinned against his lips.

Where Cassandra’s kiss in Library with _false Jacob_ was rushed and breathless, this one was soft, gentle, loving and slow . This kiss was real. She let her mind go blank and just enjoyed the kiss.

Cassandra pulled him into a deeper kiss, holding him tight, feeling warmth blossom in her chest. Jacob moved one hand up to the side of her face and lightly caressing her cheek with his thumb as they continued to kiss.

The first kiss was tender and gentle, but each subsequent kiss became more passionate. Cassandra slowly sliding hand up his neck. Stone moaned low in his throat in appreciation as her hand found his hair. Jacob right hand delicate slid into her hair, the other one stayed on her waist.

After several kisses, the tip of Jacob’s tongue had brushed against her lip, Cassandra let out a small moan and running her fingers through his hair. Encouraged by the little noises escaping her throat, Jacob tentatively ran his tongue over her lips, her lips parted letting their tongues dance between their mouths. One of Cassandra’s hands slid down, gently massaged the nape of his neck as he gripped her waist a little bit tighter.

Stone and Cassandra don’t know how much time has passed before , with one last kiss, they pulled away. Jacob rests his forehead against hers, their eyes still closed as they breathe heavily. Soon enough, they make eye contact. Cassandra smiled a small smile, which he happily returned.

“ I like this sensation of kiss a lot better than 'kiss’ in Library.” Cassandra said with soft happy sigh and strokes one side of his face.

Jacob laughed and then wrapped his arms around her and allowed himself to hold her close for a lingering moment. Cassandra melted into him, her arms snaking around him and holding him, and she laid her head against the sound of his beating heart.

“ I love you too.” She said very soft against his chest but loud enough to he hear the words. Jacob smiled and gripped her a little bit tighter.

They were stood snuggled together in comfortable silence for several minutes. They didn’t speak because they didn’t have to say anything else. They just held each other, sharing warmth and heartbeats. Jacob and Cassandra feel really comfortable in each other’s arms. But they both being tired from their last case , late hour and their emotional problems of the past days.

Jacob heard Cassandra yawn quietly. Then she just snuggled a little deeper. Jacob kissed the top of her head and then said, “Cassie, We should probably go to home.”

She pulling away slightly. “But ….”

“ It’s late and we both need a sleep.” He said gently.

“Sleeping in sounds perfect” Cassandra said with a sleepy smile.

“ Come on, I’ll drive you home.“

” Okay.“ She said a little dreamily.

Stone pulled back and just looked at her then switched hands so he held her left hand in his right and then laced their fingers together. They walked toward the front door with their steps in the kind of easy, automatic synchronization that generally longtime couples have. Halfway to the door, Cassandra stopped. Jacob gave her a quizzical look.

” Jacob , can I ask you something?“ Cassandra looked up at him through her lashes shyly.

"Anything,” He promised as slipped his arm around Cassandra’s waist.

“Stay with me tonight?” She asked hesitantly. “ I just want to hold you tonight.” Cassandra quickly added. Stone smiled at her, he would love to have her nestled in his arms as he slept.

Jacob kissed her brow, and runs his fingers through the red curls of her hair. Cassandra smiled a small, sweet smile for him.

“ I’ll stay with you tonight, darling.”  Jacob said, holding Cassandra a little closer. She leaned her head to placing a light kiss on his lips.

“ Thank you,” Cassandra pulled away from him, and grabbed his hand. She pulling him towards the door. “Let’s go, I really need a sleep and a little snuggling.”


End file.
